


My Heart Bleeds Purple

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Canon Asexual Character, Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Softie, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Mates, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Nerd Derek Hale, Nerdiness, No Sex, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pride, Protective Derek, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Protective Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Sorry Not Sorry, Teenage Dorks, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: 16 year old twins Karter and Kai Duff are best friends with both Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall, and are in the process of starting their sophomore year in high school. When both Scott and Stiles are attacked in the woods one night while looking for a murder victim, Karter and Kai find that both their lives, and their best friend's lives are all about to change forever. When Scott and Stiles begin to take a certain notice to their female best friend Karter, how will the dynamics change? Especially as she struggles to deal with not only harboring a crush for both of them, but also with her hidden Asexuality? And when an old family friend returns out of nowhere, how will the twins cope knowing that life as they knew it, is now over...And that the dangers have only just begun?  *Asexual Romance Fic* *No Smut, just lots of Fluff and Romance* *Kinda Easy Going Fic*
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Original Male Character(s), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski & Original Female Character(s)





	My Heart Bleeds Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I noticed there isn't much representation about Asexual relationships/romances in the pairings for this fandom and it's something that bothers me, because I'm currently married to a guy who's Asexual and I want to show representation about how you can fall in love and have an amazing romance, whether you're Asexual or not. So, this will be a no smut fic. Lots of fluffiness/romance though. Lots of sweet things. It'll be a mates fic but it won't be smutty. Just very sweet and loving. Allllll the time. Enjoy!

My Heart Bleeds Purple Chapter 1

The wind rustled through Beacon Hills, as Karter Duff sat outside on the roof of her best friend Scott McCall’s house, chatting quietly and thumbing through some old comic books that Scott had found up in the attic of the house. 

Karter and her brother Kai had lived with Scott and his mom Melissa for as long as they could remember. 

The 16 year old twins had lost their parents in a tragic accident, and Scott’s mom and dad had been best friends with the Duffs before they died, and guardianship over the twins had been awarded to Scott’s mom, soon after his dad had left and the twins lost their parents. 

But for all intents and purposes, both Karter and Kai had always thought of the McCall’s house as home, even if Karter’s cheeks were currently turning a bright shade of pink in the darkness due to the secret crush that she had harbored for him since they were kids. 

She could overhear Kai inside Scott’s bedroom, chatting away on the phone to their other best friend, Stiles Stilinski who also had lost a parent at a young age, instantly bonding himself to the twins and Scott forever. 

Karter’s blush deepened at the thought of her other best friend, ducking her head lower, hoping that Scott wouldn’t notice as they continued to discuss the Spiderman comic that he was going through.

Scott looked up and sent her a beaming smile, before ruffling her recently died purple hair, making her smile softly back at him, extremely grateful for his company. 

“What’s gotten into you, tonight? You okay? You’ve barely said a word. You’re usually just like Stiles when it comes to being a spaz…” Scott chuckled as he eyed her suspiciously. 

Karter’s smile faltered but she shook her head quickly trying to draw the attention away from her. 

“I’m fine. Just tired is all. First day of school tomorrow. Can’t help but be a bit nervous too.”

Scott nodded in understanding.

His eyes had a faraway look in them and she knew he was thinking of how they were about to start their sophomore year early the next morning. 

High school had never been easy for any of them. 

She frowned and ducked her head more, hiding behind her long purple locks, her mind drifting back to previous years when she had been teased mercilessly because she had always been different.

Scott seemed to sense her unease as he gently placed a hand on her arm, making her freeze slightly and her breathing begin to become uneven. 

“It’s okay. You know we’ve got you. We won’t let anyone hurt you. You know we’ll always protect you, Kar.” He whispered soothingly as she nodded, and jumped a bit when Kai came over to lean his head out the window. 

“Stiles just called. He said he’s on his way over. He’s got something cool that he wants us to check out tonight.” 

Scott’s brows furrowed in confusion as he looked over at Kai, who’s lime green emo haircut practically lit up like a neon sign with the light coming from his bedroom. 

“But it’s a school night. Mom’s never gonna let us go out now. We all have to get rest before school tomorrow.” 

Kai smirked and his eyes glimmered with mischief before holding out his hand to his sister, who grinned back at him and took it as he pulled her inside with Scott following close behind.

“I know. But it’s also the last night of summer break. We don’t have to worry about school until tomorrow morning. Come on, Scottie. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

Scott grumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and grabbed his jacket, before following them out the door and quietly sneaking past his mom’s room where she was already sound asleep for the night.

Karter bumped her shoulder against his, making him smile softly down at her as they made their way out the front door and waited for Stiles to pull up in his beloved blue jeep.

It wasn’t long before Stiles pulled up and they all piled into the jeep.

Karter hopped into her usual place in the front seat next to Stiles, who lovingly referred to her as his co-pilot, and Kai and Scott relaxed into the backseat, waiting for Stiles to explain where they were headed for yet another one of his crazy adventures. 

Stiles smirked and turned to face them all, excitement radiating off his lanky frame making their hearts beat hard in anticipation. 

“So, I just overheard my dad get a call about something big going down tonight over at the nature preserve. They’ve called in all hands on deck, so I thought we’d go check it out.”

Stiles turned back around and pulled the jeep out of the driveway, before setting off towards the back entrance to the nature preserve.

Scott looked confused as he exchanged a look with Kai. 

Stiles glanced over at Karter with a concerned expression that only she could see, knowing that she was never fond of going near the nature preserve. 

She always had a strong anxiety about the place, and no one really knew why. 

“What could be happening that requires everyone in the county?” Scott asked as Stiles took his eyes off of where Karter was no longer listening but staring at the dark tree lined streets as they drove past. 

“Some joggers found a body in the woods. But that’s not the best part. The best part is that they only found half of it. And what we’re going to do, is go find the other half.” He said as he sent the boys in the backseat a smirk. 

Kai rubbed his hands together excitedly as both Scott and Stiles’ eyes landed on Karter, who looked paler than usual, making their hearts thud a bit louder in their chests. 

Stiles cleared his throat, trying and failing to get her attention, sighing before pulling into the parking lot for the back of the nature preserve and waiting until the other two got out before turning to face her. 

“I know you don’t like this place, Kar. But I promise it’ll be okay. Nothing’s going to happen to you. You can stay with me. And if you want, I’ll even make it up to you next Friday with a movie night. I know I can get you to do just about anything if we watch Star Wars again.” 

He grinned knowingly as he gently took her hand in his own, her face turning to him with her own small smile. 

She let out a sigh and nodded, knowing there was no escaping another one of her best friend’s and brother’s crazy schemes. 

“Fine. But movie night is a must. And there has to be popcorn and candy. Or no deal.”

Stiles laughed and gave her hand a squeeze before they both got out of the jeep and walked over to where the others were peering into the darkened forest, distant shouts coming from the police that were scattered across the area.

Karter felt her stomach flip and the hairs stand up on the back of her neck, suddenly feeling lost and afraid amongst the towering trees. 

She felt Stiles’ breath ghost across the skin near her ear.

“Extra popcorn and candy. I promise.”

She rolled her eyes, and all three boys smirked at her, knowing full well she could never deny any of them. 

“Don’t worry little sister, big bro is here to protect you anytime.” Kai said as he threw an arm around her shoulder, making her groan at her brother’s stupid antics. 

“You’re older by two minutes. Two minutes. That barely classifies me as a little sister…” 

Scott and Stiles chuckled, shaking with laughter as Kai faked a hurt expression, making Karter punch him in the arm, him letting out a loud yelp of pain. 

They were walking amongst the trees, when Stiles stilled suddenly stopping them with his arm held out, listening carefully to something no one else could hear. 

“Shhh…Listen…Do you hear that?” He whispered, as they all shook their heads, Kai’s arm tightening around his sister’s shoulder and pulling her closer into his side. 

Karter felt her breathing pick up, as what sounded like many footsteps were racing towards them.

Suddenly dark masses began flying out of the trees, making them all cry out in surprise as a herd of deer nearly trampled over them.

Stiles grabbed Karter and fell back, both of them tumbling backwards over a small hill, before landing in a heap of wet and muddy leaves on the forest floor.

Karter let out a whimper as Stiles groaned in pain.

Both were scuffed up, but alive as Stiles shakily helped them both to their feet and looked around noticing that they had become separated from Kai and Scott. 

“Scott! Kai!” Stiles called out as he cupped his hands over his mouth, hoping his voice would carry through the darkness and sudden fog that was rolling in.

Karter felt another shiver go down her spine, something feeling very wrong and out of place as she moved closer to Stiles. 

“Stiles, I think we should go. We need to get out of here. Forget the body...” She whimpered again as Stiles nodded in agreement. 

Turning on his heels, he grabbed her hand but tripped and fell forward, pulling her as she fell with him to the ground with a loud thud. 

Karter cried out again, feeling what felt like blood now dripping down her arm. 

She looked over and saw that Stiles had his phone out, and was shining it towards something that lay a few feet away from them in the darkness.

“Karter, get over here.” He rasped out as she crawled over to him, and let out a gasp and what felt like a scream, but no sound came out. 

There in the dirty leaves was what they had come to find. Half of a woman’s corpse, laying mutilated on the ground.

Then what sounded like a branch broke behind them, making both Stiles and Karter scan the darkness, desperately trying to locate what had made the sound.

A loud growl was heard through the trees, just as large black mass came barreling out of nowhere and threw her away from Stiles who let out a cry of pure agony. 

And just like that, it disappeared, before a loud howl shook the ground, as Karter looked over and saw that Stiles was clutching his side, his hand covering what looked like a bloody wound making her eyes go wide in shock. 

“Stiles! Are you okay? What happened?” She cried as winced when she moved his hands away, and saw that it looked like he had been bitten by something. 

“Oh my god…We have to get you to the hospital.” She murmured as her mind whirred to life thinking of all the different infections and diseases he might have. 

Stiles shook his head hard, before meeting her eyes with a pained expression.

“No. We can’t. My dad. He’ll know we were out here. And he’ll tell your mom too. We’ll be grounded before the school year even starts.” 

Karter bit her lip, frustrated but knew that he was right.

She shook her head slowly, before slinging his arm around her shoulder, and practically dragging him back to where the jeep was parked. 

As Stiles groaned again and got in the driver’s seat, Karter heard her phone ding and sighed in relief when she saw that it was her brother and Kai, who had also gotten out of the woods and were now back at their house. 

Stiles looked over at her, his eyes dilated as pain radiated through his body.

“Are they okay? Did they make it back?”

She nodded and quickly wrote out a reply, and then turned back to look at Stiles whose hands were shaking against the steering wheel as he pulled onto the road that led towards the McCall house. 

“Are you going to be okay? That looked like a bite, Stiles. You really should get it checked out.” 

Stiles waved his hand dismissively before he winced again giving away exactly how much pain he really felt. 

Her eyes softened as he pulled up into the driveway, and she gently reached over the console and took his hand in her own, squeezing it in a small act of comfort.

“At least clean it really well. I want to make sure it’s okay when we’re at school tomorrow.” She murmured as her eyes met his in concern. 

Stiles nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow. Bright and early. Promise.” 

The smile he gave her made her heart flutter, as she returned it and hurried out of the jeep and into the house for the night, eager to find out about what happened to both her brother and Scott.

Stiles waited until the front door closed, before sighing in relief that they had all made it out alive, but glanced down at the bleeding bite mark on his side, his face darkening, having a feeling that things were only just beginning…


End file.
